The Knight of Gotham (season 5)
The fifth season of the American television series The Knight of Gotham, based on characters from DC Comics related to the Batman franchise, revolves around the characters of James Gordon and Bruce Wayne. The season is produced by Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television, with Bruno Heller, Danny Cannon, and John Stephens serving as executive producers. The season was inspired and adapted elements from the story lines of The Huntress (1989), Vigilante (1987), Batman: The Animated Series, the 1989 Batman movie, ''and ''Batman: The Brave and The Bold, ''and ''Batman: No Man's Land. This season deals with Bruce forming a new team and dealing with an opponent who has a grudge on him for something he did in the past. Cast Main and Recurring * Sean Farris as Mayor Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight/ Batman ' * Erik King as '''Lieutenant John Watson/Orpheus ' * Victoria Justice as 'Alicia Wayne/Red Robin ' * Morgan Freeman as '''Lucius Fox * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth/Outsider * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock ''' * Jack Bannon as '''Young Alfred Pennyworth * David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne * Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle * Chris Chalk as Young Lucius Fox ' * Cobie Smulders as '''Agent Iman Avesta ' * Jamie Foxx as '''Lucius Fox Jr./Mr. Terrific * Camila Mendes as Ariana Sionis/Huntress ''' * Josh Segarra as '''District Attorney Adrian Chase/Vigilante * Parveen Dosanj as Doris Chase * Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall/Hawk * Elliot Knight as Don Hall/Dove * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Manu Bennett as President Slade Wilson/Death Stroke '(Earth-36) * Jon Cryer as '''Lex Luthor '(Earth-36) * David Harewood as '''Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary * Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm * Unknown as Albert Wells/Firestorm * Keiyan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Super-GIrl * Robbie Amell as Fred Jones Jr. * Kate Melton as Daphne Blake * Hayley Kiyoko as Velma Dinkley * Nick Palatas as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo (voice) * Jovian Wade as Victor Stone/Cyborg Villains * Paul Johanson as William Dent/Prometheus ' * Mark Consuelos as '''Roman Sionis/Black Mask ' * Henderson Wade as 'Number One ' * Sam Witwer as '''Ben Lockwood/Owl-Man * Kyle Mac as Nick Zucco/Melting Man * Curran Walters as Jason Todd/Robin * April Parker Jones as Colonel Lauren Haley * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot * Michael Jai White as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Death Stroke '''(Earth-36) * Kelly Hu as '''China White * Jacob Richter as Temple Fugate/Clock King * Marisol Nichols as Tiffany Ambrose Sionis ''' * Cameron Monaghan as '''Jeremiah Valeska * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/Godspeed '(Earth-36) * Sean Farris as '''Bruce Wayne/Faris Alzalam/Owl-Man '(Earth-36) * Tyler Hoelchin as '''Clark Kent/Ultra-Man (Earth-36) * Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase/Prometheus (Earth-36) * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Ultra-Girl '(Earth-36) * David Ramsey as '''John Diggle/Power Ring '(Earth-36) * John Lithgow as '''Matthew Bland/Trinity Killer * Marvin Krondon Jones III as Steven Mandragora * Francesca Root-Dodson as Ecco * Andrew Sellon as Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist * David W. Thompson as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Shane West as Eduardo Dorrance/Bane * Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter * Peyton List as Ivy Pepper/Poison Ivy * Ian Butcher as Lionel Luthor ' * Unknown as '''Owl-Man '(Earth-41) Episodes 1."Gauntlet"-'Five months after defeating Black Mask, Alicia is trying to cover for Bruce's lateness to a city function when reporter Ben Lockwood starts asking questions. Meanwhile, Batman is battling Mad Stan when the Vigilante turns up and tries to assist him. Batman is revealed to know know Adrian Chase is Vigilante and brutalizes Adrian warning him to stay out of this way. Bruce then arrives at the party late and starts his speech. Bruce then goes to the Batcave where Lucius Jr. is helping his father on his tech. Watson, who has been promoted to lieutenant, gives Bruce details on Vigilante. Bruce refuses to listen to the idea of recruiting people. Lucius Jr. then leaves for his date with Officer Gannon Malloy. After the two men buy flowers, they are ambushed by thugs at the Wayne Municipal Park. Mayor Wayne is informed by Gordon and Captain Arthur Hall that gay people are attacked all over the neighborhood. Bruce visits Lucius Jr. at the hospital promising to find the people who did this when he learns Malloy has been killed. The entire GCPD is motivated to stop the attacks since Malloy was a policeman. Posing as a homosexual, Bruce is attacked by thugs. Bruce discovers the thugs work for a mobster named Steven Mandragora. Mandragora goes to visit his associate Tyler Hackett, who explains how business is great for the mob, with recruitment, drugs, prostitution, protection all doing well. Mandragora provides his people with cocaine, but he abstains because it gives him an edge over them. Suddenly, Bruce confronts them. Bruce tells Mandragora that Hackett has been drawing negative attention to her by coordinating the recent attacks against homosexuals. Bruce adds that Hackett has a personal vendetta against homosexuals because he was twice a victim of gang rape while in prison. Despite this, Mandragora states that Bruce won't have earned the right to be heard until he himself runs the mob's initiation gauntlet. Bruce agrees, taking a heavy beating, and eventually having to drag himself to the end of the line. While successful, he is badly hurt. When asked what he wants, Bruce explains that it's only a matter of time before the police follow the same trail he did to find Hackett and the police will have to act because of the public. With the pressure on, a desperate Hackett reveals that he contracted AIDS as a result of his rape, which he felt justified the murder of homosexuals. Mandragora then rips Hackett's arm apart and beats him to death. Afterwards, Mandragora allows Bruce to leave. Afterwards, Mandragora is attacked in his mansion by a man in black, calling himself Owl-Man. Owl-Man is enraged since Batman almost died during his initiation and intimidates Mandragora into staying away from him. In flashbacks, as a result of the bridges blowing up, the government has declared Gotham off-limits from the mainland, allowing criminals to gain numerous territories of the city whilst Gordon and the remaining GCPD officers gather refugees into the precinct for safety. With Gotham running low on supplies, Bruce and Gordon work together to rid the city of crime. Scarecrow and his followers steal most of the GCPD's food and medicine, forcing Bruce to have Wayne Enterprises illegally fly supplies into the city only for the helicopter importing them to be gunned down to Bruce and Gordon's horror. 2. '"Batman & The Outsiders"-'In flashbacks, Bruce hunts down the Witch, who turns out to be Ivy, who has been captured by crooks after the loss of her sample from the Lazarus Pit. It turns out Ivy's powers have grown, allowing her to control plant-life, which she feeds the corpses of anyone who enters her territory – the park. Despite this, Bruce convinces her to save Selina and reluctantly frees her in the process; she gives Bruce a seed that will repair Selina's spine, but will also "change" her forever. Selina ingests the seed and regains the ability to walk, but also gains cat-like qualities. In the present day, Batman recruits Lucius Jr. and Jason Todd and begins trying to teach them teamwork by making them try to beat him to ring the bell. Things are difficult since Jason is cocky and Lucius Jr. has no experience whatsoever which concerns Fox. While working in his own pawn shop, William Stryker buys a clearly stolen woman's handbag from a meth-addict. His next customer to walk into the shop is Adrian Chase, who requests police radios. Although Stryker is initially suspicious that a district attorney would ask for them, he relents and offers the radios to him, admitting that they were stolen from the Gotham City Police Department. Chase then demands the shells to Stryker's shotgun which Stryker agrees to before Chase took the items and began leaving. Seeking to make a better deal, Stryker offers Chase some child pornography, at which point a disgusted Chase locked the door of the shop. Believing he is going to make a sale Stryker laughed, but his smile soon faded as Chase silently finishes his coffee and grabs a baseball bat. Despite Stryker trying to reason with Chase, the Vigilante would not listen and instead used the bat to beat Stryker to death, crushing his skull. Bruce wishes to recruit Adrian Chase to his team, however, Chase is not interested and has his sights set on a man named Leonard Kord, who has no relation to Ted Kord the businessman, a man who Chase convicted of assault, rape and murder of a crime that Mr. Kord claims he didn't commit. When Chase is informed by Lockwood that Mr. Kord is released from prison Vigilante believes it was due to a technicality so he goes and beats Mr. Kord in front of his wife and mother without mercy until Bruce arrives to subdue him. Bruce later tells Chase that Kord was actually innocent of the crime and that it was not a technicality. Chase contemplates giving up being Vigilante, however, Bruce recruits him into his new team and wants Chase to follow his orders, which Chase accepts desperate to avoid making the same mistake again. Bruce later on reveals his identity to the team as a sign of trust. 3. '"Duty of the Huntress"-'Alicia does research into Dent Corp and discovers she has shares in the company left to her by William in his will. She then reaches out to Lucius Fox, who was equally saddened to learn of and begins looking into running Wayne Enterprises. At Wayne Enterprises, Fox is almost shot by a mysterious assailant who was attempting to assassinate Mandragora's associate. Bruce attempts to infiltrate Mandragora's business to discover the identity of the attacker. Mandragora blames Batman for the murders of his people. Alicia learns that the attacker is Ariana Sionis, who is trying to atone for her parents' sins and admits her regrets to having not done anything about their mafia activities. Ariana and Alicia are abducted by Sionis' former associate Number One, who decides to tell Ariana a story about her parents and how they came to be. ''During Roman Sionis' career in Edward Rasmus' mob, his most loyal enforcer and friend was Number 1, who defended and protected Roman wherever he went, according to Roman. Number 1 was always busy trying to accommodate his friend even in little things such as straightening the mirror or polishing the door handle on Roman's car. Ariana's mother Tiffany was a fashion model for Vogue and an extremely vain young woman whose lavish apartment was adorned with several self-portraits, and she could often be spotted with several shopping bags from various high-class boutiques. While Tiffany felt no remorse about being an ally of murderous gangsters, she did have a tender side. She truly loved Roman and warned him to be careful to never let Rasmus learn of their infidelity, because then he would have Roman assassinated out of jealousy since she was his mistress at the time. She was impressed by the fact that Roman never worried about this. A corrupt detective named Frank McDonald, who has a distaste for Sionis, informs Rasmus that Sionis has been having an affair. Enraged by this, Rasmus sends Sionis and his men to Janus Cosmetics to seize evidence of their corruption before Gordon could. Unknown to Sionis however, Rasmus already did have the evidence removed and has assigned Det. McDonald to lead the police force with a shoot to kill order on all the thugs. Unknown to Rasmus, Sionis anticipated this and confronts Rasmus in his penthouse in his Black Mask mask. Rasmus, fearing for his life, offers Sionis a deal only for Sionis to gun him down while Rasmus is ordering him to take the mask off due to being disturbed by this. Sionis then takes over Rasmus' criminal empire. In the present day, Number 1 explains that Sionis has a hidden safe with all of Rasmus' wealth in it and needs Ariana's blood to open the safe. Bruce arrives as Batman to subdue all of the thugs with assistance from Alicia and Ariana, who both get free. Ariana is tempted to kill Number 1, however, Alicia talks her out of it. Later on, Ariana reveals to Alicia that she has felt guilty due to her parents' role in the death of Agent Asselah which is why she was secretly buying groceries for them and leaving it at their front porch as well as pulling strings to have Asselah's wife get a promotion at work and setting up a blind trust fund for Asselah's son that he will access to when he turns 18. Alicia and Ariana later on enjoy watching Warner Bros' Quest for Camelot movie. '' 4. "Hawk and Dove"-Alicia and Ariana are assigned by Bruce to investigate the appearance of two vigilantes named Hawk and Dove, who have been assaulting sex offenders and forcing them to confess their crimes to the police to get arrested. Alicia and Ariana, in the meantime, decide to go on a double date with Hank Hall and his half-brother Don with Alicia dating Don and Ariana dating Hank. Unknown to Alicia and Ariana, Hank and Don are the new vigilantes, who are also unaware of their dates' alter-egos. Red Robin and Huntress decide to meet Hawk and Dove by targeting Dwayne Wainwright, who has been arrested last year by the G.C.P.D. for uploading pornographic pictures of a ten-years-old in a local coffee shop. He denies the accusations and, due to having a very good lawyers, and is released on the same day. The following night, on their very first operation, Hawk and Dove, beat him up in order to force him to confess his crimes and record all of it with a camera. Red Robin and Huntress meet Hawk and Dove, and everyone discovers each other's identities while Wainwright escapes. Hank and Don reveal that Wainwright is part of a group of serial rapists called the Fish in a Barrels gang that they have been trying to catch that are led by Garrett Sanford, a well-renowned motivational speaker. Sanford catches Hank and makes plans for him and his gang (Lester Buchinsky, Dwayne Wainwright, Humprey Dumpler, and Lyle Bolton) to torture him. Alicia, Don, and Ariana enlist help from Batman yet again. Batman saves Hank while exposing his merciless tendencies, disturbing Alicia. Batman warns Alicia to stay away from Hank, Ariana, and Don believing them to be amateur teenagers out of control, however, she refuses. Hank tells Ariana of of Coach Vincent molesting him as a child which is why Ariana confronts him, demanding he turns himself in. Vincent refuses and holds Ariana at gunpoint. Hank then arrives and proceedes to beat Vincent who pleads that he'd changed over the years, Ariana then finds explicit pictures of underage children on Vincent's laptop. Hank then proceeds to beat Vincent to death. In flashbacks, Hank was born around 1989 in Washington, D.C. and raised, alongside his half-brother Don Hall, by a single mother. His biological father was never involved in his life. Despite living in a poor district, the Hall brothers were pushed academically to gain a scholarship that offered them the chance to attend a prestigious private school where, in 1999, Hank became a top star for the school football team, The Hawks. After a game, Hank exited the locker room and saw his little brother, Don, with his coach, Vincent. Oddly persistent, Coach Vincent offered Don a chance to be "shown" the weight room. Hank who didn't feel comfortable with the situation, did everything he could to get he and his younger brother away from Vincent, but to no avail. Even swearing after becoming frustrated, Coach Vincent took it as the opportunity to threaten to blackmail them and to have their scholarships taken away. Due to his own history with Coach Vincent, Hank knew that he intended to sexually abuse his brother. Hank offered to take his place and proceeded to be molested by his coach after having sent Don away. Sometime after that, their mother developed cancer and passed since she could not afford the proper medical attention. He eventually graduated and made it to college. While at school, Hank played as a quarterback and suffered numerous head injuries, including a recent one during a football game. While at a frat party to celebrate his team's victory, he was approached by Don, who was concerned, and although he insisted that he was fine, he suddenly collapsed and was taken to see a doctor. The doctor advised him to take time to recover with the addition of painkillers, but he refused and claimed that he was determined to finish the season. Eventually, Hank learned that Don had enlightened the coach of his current condition, thus suspending him from participating in upcoming competitions. Enraged, Hank confronted his brother the school library, eventually starting a fight with another student. Summoned to the Principal's office, Hank was asked to write a formal apology, seeing that there was evidence that he engaged the fight, but more so because he was one of the school's best players. Don, outraged that Hank's injuries are so simply overlooked, sternly suggested to have the both of them expelled. Hank, however, was unopposed to his brother's speech even after initially wanting to still play games. Using football as an outlet to release his anger, Don began to feel guilty for the time he had to sacrifice himself in the locker room. However, Hank lied, promising that nothing happened. Suggesting a different method for taking out his anger, Don proposed the idea to penalize the sexual offenders in their neighborhood. Disgusted by the fact that there were so many unpunished offenders in his neighborhood, Hank accepted. 5. "Jason Todd"-'Bruce tells Jason and Alicia that members of Haly's Circus are being systematically murdered. Bruce wants to involve Dick into this, however, Alicia refuses by pointing out that the world thinks Dick Grayson is dead and that Dick is not in any danger. Jason and Alicia go to a safe house in Chicago to track down the remaining circus performer Clayton Williams. Learning that Bruce implanted a tracker in her arm at some point in the past, Alicia removes it with a scalpel. Jason and Alicia attempt to enter the Corvo. Alicia is allowed in, however, the bouncer detects Jason's ID as fake. Jason heads around the back, waiting by the back door, entering when someone came out with trash. As he entered, he flirts with some women, heading for the bar. He grabs someone's drink, taking a sip. A woman notices, calling him out, and so he offers to buy her a drink. Her boyfriend to take issue, causing Jason to pick a fight with him. Before it could escalate, Alicia intervenes after warning Clayton, but not before there is an explosion outside. They head out, where Alicia receives a call from Nick Zucco, revealing himself as the serial killer. Alicia goes to rescue a kidnapped Clayton, followed shortly behind by Jason, who intervenes and knocks down Zucco. Chicago P.D. promptly enters the scene, responding to reports of gunshots, only to be brutally beaten down by Jason. Jason is pulled aside by Alicia, who takes serious issue with his extreme violence, but Jason simply brushes it off, leaving, not before telling Alicia he can do whatever the fuck he wants. Jason is later on revealed to be a spy for Owl-Man. In flashbacks, Tony Zucco kills Richard and Mary Grayson while they are performing for at Haly's Circus. Years later, Tony was arrested on charges of racketeering and tax evasion, but Gotham Police Department let him walk away relatively free, because he could help them in their case against Mario Falcone. Detective Dick Grayson is unhappy of this decision and decides to attack him as the Knight after telling Watson that Zucco should die. During the attack, Tony was killed by Falcone's thugs for snitching. Nick then gets abducted by Mario Falcone, who kills his fiance and mother after the G.C.P.D. decides to no longer protect the Zuccos. Nick survives vowing to get revenge on Dick. 6. '"The Arrow and the Bat"-'The Green Arrow, a vigilante from Star City, comes to Gotham. Oliver Queen, the vice-president of Queen Consolidated, comes to Gotham to do a merger with Alicia, who is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. The team intercepts the Green Arrow during a bank robbery, but he gets away, as does Eric Dunn, the head of the robbers. Batman, Vigilante, and Green Arrow are in conflict with one another since Green Arrow believes being a hero in the light of day is better than hiding in the shadows and that Batman has not made things better for Gotham. Adrian expresses his distaste for the emerald archer to the team by telling everyone how he met him while studying law in Star City and admits he thinks of the Green Arrow as a loudmouth hothead. Adrian forces one of the other robbers to reveal Dunn's location and Batman fails to save him from Owl-Man, who guns Dunn down at the hotel as well as several other people. The team poses as bank robbers to lure out the Green Arrow, who again escapes even after Bruce defeats and nearly unmasks him. Batman confronts Oliver revealing that he knows he is the Green Arrow and Oliver admits that he came to Gotham to kill Owl-Man as revenge for killing his half-sister Emiko. Batman reveals his identity to Oliver to convince him to return to Star City since S.C.P.D. Chief Quentin Lance made note that the city's crime wave has escalated. Oliver agrees to it but makes Bruce promise him that he will kill Owl-Man and to keep updating him. In flashbacks, Emiko was born to Robert Queen and Kazumi Adachi, she has a paternal half-brother, named Oliver. It is unknown if he is her older or younger half-brother. Robert knew about Emiko's existence, but ultimately chose Moira and Oliver over Emiko and her mother. He abandoned them and cut off all contact with one another. Before Robert's death, he wrote a letter to Walter Steele, apologizing for walking out on Kazumi and Emiko and showing a lot of remorse for what he did. He also asked Walter to take care of them. But it was too late, as Walter never received it, and Moira found out about it and hid the letter. After Emiko's mother was murdered by an unknown perpetrator, her house in the Glades burnt down, Emiko swore to avenge her mother by embracing the darkness and becoming the new Green Arrow. Oliver learns of Emiko's existence and confronts Moira as well as his stepfather Walter about this. Oliver and Walter are angered at Moira for having hid the letter. Oliver confronts Emiko at Robert's grave trying to make things right for her. Emiko refuses and is gunned down by Owl-Man before Oliver could try to influence her even further. 7. '"Cry For Blood"-'Lockwood informs Batman that the police recovered a dead body of Claudio Panessa out of the Gotham City River with crossbow bolts sticking out of his chest that makes Ariana the immediate suspect. Watson reveals that Panessa was Ariana's cousin which is why Batman confronts Ariana about it in her apartment. Ariana asks for Batman to help, only for the latter to refuse. Ariana is then abducted by an assassin named Omerta the Silencer, who was Black Mask's former capos. As it turns out, Mandragora located a bulk of Edward Rasmus' money in a safe that was secretly built in an old abandoned underground subway in Gotham City. To open this safe, Mandragora needs Black Mask's rare blood type only for that to be impossible since he is currently at Slabside. Omerta tries to rape Ariana only for Mandragora to stop him. Mandragora and Omerta takes Ariana to the safe and open it up it is at the time Mandragora offered Ariana to join him as the leader of Gotham City families. Ariana refuses telling Mandragora she would not join someone who tried to rape her so Mandragora kills Omerta and repeats his proposal again. Ariana still refuses telling Mandragora she is nothing like her parents. Batman then arrives with Vigilante, Robin, Orpheus, Red Robin, and Mr. Terrific to take on Mandragora as well as his thugs as Ariana escapes. Mandragora stumbles on some weak flooring outside the safe and falls. He manages to grab the edge and is trying to pull himself up when Ariana comes to help. A small boy runs to Mandragora from an arriving ship, shouting "Papa!" This then motivates Ariana to help Mandragora up. Mandragora hugs his son Edgar, explaining he needed Rasmus' wealth so that he and his son would both disappear and take on new identities. Ariana reluctantly allows Mandragora to leave with his son and Rasmus' wealth on condition that Mandragora never breaks the law again. Mandragora agrees to it with Batman warning the mob boss that he will keep an eye on him. When Mandragora and his son attempt to flee the country, Owl-Man kills all of Mandragora's bodyguards escorting him. After slaughtering the bodyguards, he confronts Mandragora and Edgar in the airplane. Mandragora tells Edgar to get behind him and he obeys his father. Mandragora angrily tells Owl-Man that Batman found him, not the other way around. However, Owl-Man angrily protests by claiming Ariana is Batman's protege and guns Mandragora down in front of his son. As Edgar breaks down in tears, Owl-Man leaves the scene of the slaughter. In flashbacks, after her recovery, Selina escapes from the hospital and she and Bruce work together to track Jeremiah down to the dark zone of the city, where they discover that Ecco is recruiting people to work for the former. Selina fakes wanting to work for Jeremiah to break into their headquarters, but after a showdown, Ecco escapes and Selina betrays Bruce to go after Jeremiah. 8. '"Ruin"-'In flashbacks, Selina follows Ecco to Jeremiah and manages to stab him multiple times, before being rescued by Bruce and Alfred. In the present day, Bruce, Watson, and Fox privately track Owl-Man, who starts gunning down random civilians. A news report on the killings causes tension in the city and angers the recruits, since they were not informed. Watson takes one of the bullets to Fox to analyze it. A pattern between the victims relates to all the victims Bruce killed when he was the Knight. This angers Lucius Jr. since he believes killing is bad while Adrian confesses to having admired the Knight due to feeling he brought an effective form of justice to a corrupted city. Fox uses the pattern to predict future victims with an algorithm and the team splits up. Alicia encounters Prometheus and engages him, managing to cut his arm before being overpowered. Bruce then arrives, but Owl-Man escapes with help from Jason, who reveals his allegiance to him and out of anger since Batman won't let him do what he wants. Fox tells Bruce and Watson that Owl-Man might be a police officer due to using the types of bullets that only an G.C.P.D. member would use. Gordon wakes up from his sleep with a slash across his arm similar to the one given to Owl-Man by Alicia. 9. '"Crisis on Two Earths (Part-One)"-'On Earth Thirty-Six, heroic analogues of Lex Luthor and Joker (called the Jester) are stealing a device called the "Quantum Trigger" from the headquarters of the Crime Syndicate (villainous analogue of the heroes of Earth Forty-One). When an alarm is tripped, the Jester sacrifices himself to allow Luthor to escape and kills J'edd J'arkus and Angelique (alternate versions of J'onn J'onzz and Kendra Saunders respectively) with a bomb. Luthor is nearly captured by the remaining Syndicate members (Ultraman, Prometheus, Power Ring, Godspeed, and Owlman) but escapes to Earth Forty-One by activating a dimensional travel device. Luthor locates a Metropolis police station, but is mistaken for the evil Luthor and ends up strip-searched. Superman is summoned by Commissioner Henderson and Superman's x-ray vision confirms Luthor's reversed organs indicate that he is from a parallel Earth and that the evil Luthor is still incarcerated at Stryker's Island. Clark holds a meeting with the Bat Family and the Legends at the D.E.O. to debate what to do about Luthor while Luthor hides the Quantum Trigger. The meeting is interrupted by the Crime Syndicate led by Owl-Man, Godspeed, and Blue Bowman (an alternate version of Oliver Queen), who wants Luthor. After Bruce injures Owl-Man, Wally and Leonard Snart capture Godspeed as the team retreats. At the D.E.O., Godspeed is unmasked to be Barry Allen, which stuns Wally, who reveals Barry would have became the Flash if Eobard Thawne had not murdered him as a child. ''On Earth Thirty-Six, Barry kills Savitar for murdering his fiance Iris West. Barry then starts using Savitar's suit to fight crime as it has been useful in stopping the Rogues, he starts to hear Savitar's voice. Slowly telling him that becoming a god was what he was meant to be. Barry also hears Savitar constantly telling him to go faster. He does, seperating himself from his friends and family just so he can get to the maximum speed. His armor turns yellow instead of red. He now has god levels of speed. Just like Savitar, this Barry has a god complex. He is utterly detached from humanity and others. Barry ''taunts Wally not before taking a suicide pill. Bruce, Clark, Sara, Adrian, Wally, and J'onzz travel to Luthor's earth. 10. '"Crisis on Two Earths (Part-Two)"-'''The heroes attack Syndicate targets. After a successful series of raids in which they capture Ultraman, the League confront United States President Slade Wilson, who releases Ultraman and explains that acceding to the Syndicate's demands saves millions of lives. His daughter, Rose, however, regards him as a coward. J'onzz inadvertently reads her mind and explains that as a military man her father actually holds life more dear than others. J'onzz later foils an assassination attempt on Rose by the Blue Bowman, and the pair fall in love. Owl-Man later on kills Ultra-Man with a knife made out of kryptonite to take control of the Crime Syndicate. Owlman has developed a weapon, the Quantum Eigenstate Device or Q.E.D., which the Syndicate intend to use as the equalizer to the threat of a nuclear reprisal. Owl-Man admits to his lover Ultra-Girl the weapon can destroy entire worlds. Believing there are many parallel Earths, and that each one develops from the choices that each person makes, Owlman becomes obsessed with the idea that nothing he does can possibly matter, as there will always be parallel worlds where he explored another option. As a result, he searches for Earth-Prime, the very first Earth from which all other universes originated, intending to use the Q.E.D. to destroy it and spark a chain reaction that will erase the entire multiverse, as it is the only action that would not result in the creation of another universe. Ultra-Girl agrees to help him, as it would give her the power to kill everyone who's ever lived. Owlman sends Ultra-Girl with three of her lieutenants to the D.E.O. One of her lieutenants escape with the Quantum Trigger, but are followed by Alex. In flashbacks, Selina is declared a hero by the underworld for killing Jeremiah and turns away from Bruce, but Jeremiah awakens elsewhere, having fully recovered from his injuries. 11."Crisis on Two Earths (Part-Three)"-'Alex defeats Ultra-Girl and summons the team. Barry, hopeful to reinstate fear in the Syndicate, decides to come down to commit big crimes. Diggle rejects this because Prometheus had been killed by Adrian. J'onn and Rose bond, and Rose decides to learn the location of the Syndicate base to allow the Luthor and the team to confront them. The team arrive at the Crime Syndicate's moon-base with the captive Superwoman, and eventually battle the Syndicate. Owlman fights off Batman and takes the Q.E.D. bomb to Earth-Prime, finding it to be uninhabited and lifeless, having suffered an unknown cataclysm that caused it to leave solar orbit. Luthor speculates that a speedster might be able to vibrate and match the temporal vibration of the teleported Q.E.D. device and open a portal. Wally volunteers but Bruce states that he isn't fast enough, only Barry is. Barry agrees and opens a portal. Batman pursues Owlman to Earth-Prime and engages in a brutal battle with his doppelganger. Batman manages to kill his doppelganger by breaking his neck and sends the Q.E.D. device to another uninhabited Earth, and triggers the Q.E.D. Batman returns to the Syndicate's Earth, where the strain of acting as a vibratory conduit has aged Barry to near death. Before dying, Barry correctly deduces in anger that Bruce lied about Wally not being fast enough and knew what would happen. Martian Manhunter returns, accompanied by President Wilson and the U.S. Marines, and together they arrest Ultra-Girl and John Diggle. Wilson thanks the heroes for helping save their world and tells them he had ordered the Marines to support the local police forces and resume on arresting the remaining members of the Syndicate. Although Rose asks Martian Manhunter to remain with her, the group return to their dimension. Wally tells Bruce that he wonders what the Barry Allen of Earth Forty-One would have been liked if Thawne had not killed him to which Bruce replies he does not know. In flashbacks, Nygma suffers memory blackouts and wakes up in different locations. 12.'"The Man Behind The Mask"-'Owl Man obtains further Intel about the team from Jason. He then attacks and hospitalizes Lucius Jr., injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Matthew Bland, a serial killer who ran a pharmaceutical company. Investigating Owl-Man on his own, Detective Charlie Fields sends information he discovers to Gordon just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be about Bland's illegitimate son, who may now be seeking retribution. Bruce deduces that Owl Man is at Bland's former office building and goes there with Gordon. He finds that Owl Man has staged it to resemble Bruce's prior attack. Bruce as Batman kills Owl Man , only to discover he has actually killed a gagged Charlie , whom the real Owl Man set up as himself to trick Bruce. Gordon becomes shocked realizing that the move Owl-Man used was taught to him years ago by a woman named Susan. Bruce is left feeling guilty for Charlie's death and gives up being Batman. In flashbacks, Matthew Bland is a serial Killer who, for thirty years, has killed in yearly cycles of three victims. In this order, he cuts the femoral artery of a young woman in a bathtub, coerces a middle-aged mother to jump to her death, and bludgeons a middle-aged father. Later, it is discovered that he actually kills in cycles of four. The first victim is always a ten-year-old boy who is sedated and buried alive in cement. There was a woman named Tarla Grant who was a mother of two children and a wife. She lived in a nice suburb of Gotham.Bland stalked her and eventually "bumped into her" at night while walking a dog he had found. The next day, Tarla was kidnapped by him and brought to the top of a building, where Arthur coerced her to jump by threatening to hurt her children. Later it was revealed that Tarla had a tumor, which led to the police to close her case, believing that she had jumped on her own. Bruce discovered that Bland killed Tarla and kills him at his penthouse by drowning Bland in his own swimming pool after Bland shows no remorse for all the people he has killed. 13. '"The Britannia Coup"-'Bruce and Alicia's butler Alfred Pennyworth is revealed to have continued working for MI5 and has been knighted by the Queen (Jessica Ellerby). Sir Alfred meets with his former fiancee, Joanna. He gives her the roses and they both strike up a conversation. They both reminisce about being in "Romeo and Juliet" as the titular characters, although now she plays Juliet's mother. She invites him to dinner to meet her son Derek and informs him that her husband Johnny, who she left Alfred for many years ago because she was having an affair with him, passed away a year after their marriage. Alicia and Ariana track Alfred to London, England. Alicia and Ariana ask around at the hotel for Alfred. The hotel clerk says he checked out, but the bellhop offers a tip to his whereabouts if his palms are greased. Actually the bellhop is an informant for Alfred who eventually gives Alicia and Ariana bad information to throw him off Alfred's trail. Alfred meets Derek and Joanna asks Alfred to help him with a gambling debt to a casino. Alfred is reluctant to give Derek the money and Derek storms out of the apartment. Joanna, worried that the casino creditors might hurt Derek, tells Alfred that Derek is his son. Immediately, Alfred goes to the casino manager, Hoskins, and offers to pay a large amount of the debt, but Hoskins throws him out. As Alfred leaves, the Duke of Midian walks into Hoskins office.Alicia and Ariana greet Alfred back in his hotel room. Alicia gives Alfred the bad news of Bruce now isolating himself in the Batcave out of guilt for killing Charlie Fields. They embrace and Alfred lets Alicia and Ariana in on the situation with Derek and asks for his help. The trio decide to "bug" Derek's meeting with Hoskins at the casino. Hoskins tells Derek that the debt is paid off, so long as he switches some computer tapes in Derek's workplace at the Department of Transportation. The Duke of Midian calls Hoskins and invites him to dinner the following night in his castle at Kent. Along with some high ranking military leaders of the British Government, the Duke plans to send a convoy rigged with high explosives into the English Channel heading for France. The plan would kill hundreds of people within the tunnel and result in catastrophic economic disaster for England. Night-Wing and Huntress head after the convoy, while Alfred and Derek, who followed Alfred, Huntress, and Nightwing, infiltrate the castle. Nightwing and Huntress are able to send the truck off the cliffs before it reaches the channel tunnel. Alfred and Derek take out Hoskins and the Duke, but not before the Duke mortally wounds Derek. A grief struck Joanna admits to Alfred that Derek is not his son. She just told him that so Alfred would help him. Shocked at this deception, Alfred simply walks away heartbroken. Alfred finds content with the feeling the Bruce and Alicia are his "children", and that being with them, "people whose emotions serve their reasons", is reason enough for him to return to Gotham City and to Wayne Manor. Back in the United States, Bruce continues to isolate himself in the Bat-Cave. The only public appearances he make are as mayor where he disavows Batman as a cop-killer despite Adrian wanting to coverup the circumstances regarding Detective Fields' death. In flashbacks, Nygma awakens and realizes he has kidnapped a gangster working for the Street Demons, though they have seemingly been killed by Cobblepot. 14.'"Girl's Night Out"-'A prison truck from National City is entering Gotham City. The prisoner is Livewire, on her way to experimental treatments at Wayne Enterprises that may succeed in returning her to normal. However, the truck drives past a recent road accident, where a power cable has fallen to the ground. The truck passes close enough to let Livewire absorb its power and escape. Alicia is driving the Batmobile, searching the city for Livewire while Alfred returns to Wayne Manor to try to bring Bruce back into the light. However, Bruce is still angry at Alfred for abandoning him. Alicia assumes Livewire is already heading back to Metropolis... until she spots Livewire skimming along some power cables. Livewire spots Batgirl and immediately lands on the Batmobile's hood, sending a current through the body that shocks Alicia. Kara learns from her friend and tech support Winn Schott Jr. that Livewire escapedwhich is why she immediately dons her Supergirl outfit and flies to Gotham. Alicia manages to escape the Batmobile by ejecting, landing safely in Gotham Park. Livewire lands in the park and begins tossing electric blasts, but all Batgirl can do is dodge acrobatically. Livewire finally nails her with one and is about to shock her to death when Supergirl appears, grabs Batgirl and flies off. But another blast from Livewire drops them both out of the sky. Livewire is about to kill both of them, but then her power runs down, and disappears. "Welcome to Gotham", Alicia says, by way of greeting. As the GCPD mobilizes to capture Livewire, Watson reproaches the girls for letting her get away. He tells the two "amateurs" to stay out of the GPD's way. Supergirl fumes, but Alicia encourages her that together they are more than a match for Livewire. In a defunct zoo garden, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are sharing a hideout. Harley is itching to get out and have some fun, but Ivy says they can't draw Batman's attention until they have "an edge". Then Livewire appears out of their toaster and proclaims "Ladies, meet your edge!" The new villainess team goes to a closed shopping mall to loot the cash machines and raid the stores. Alicia and Supergirl arrive and catch Livewire alone, managing to incapacitate her with a coating of electric-resistant silicate dust. However, Harley and Ivy join in. Harley knocks Batgirl into an open elevator, while Ivy tosses plant spores that sprout vines powerful enough to give even Supergirl pause. Harley washes the silicate off Livewire with a seltzer bottle, incapacitating her even worse by shorting out her powers. While Harley helps Livewire to their getaway car, Supergirl finally frees herself of the vines. Ivy tosses another set at Alicia, but Supergirl incinerates them with her heat vision – inadvertently releasing a poisonous cloud of pollen that forces Supergirl to grab Alicia and fly her to safety, while the villainesses escape. To celebrate, Harley drags Ivy and Livewire to the Iceberg Lounge, but Livewire can't sit at any tables near so much water. As they argue over table choice, the Penguin appears and tries to cease the commotion. When Livewire back talks and calls him "Lard Butt" he orders them to leave. Smiling, the girls suddenly fuse into a close-knit team and start wreaking havoc, leaving his lounge smothered in tree-sized vines and thorns. Later, Alicia and Supergirl approach a frazzled Penguin at the empty Lounge, while he is overseeing a team of hired arborists cutting through the growth. While at first reluctant, he mentions hearing rumors about where Ivy and Harley's hideout is...They enter the zoo, Alicia carrying a tank of silicate to incapacitate Livewire, but Ivy's plant-based warning system tips off the villainesses, and Ivy quickly relieves Alicia of the tank. Comically, Harley knocks herself out by firing her spring-loaded boxing glove at Supergirl from behind – where it bounces harmlessly off Kara's head, shoots back and hits Harley. Ivy wrestles Supergirl to the ground with her plants, while Livewire attacks Alicia. Alicia shields herself from the electric blasts with a garbage pail lid. Vexed, Livewire fires a souped-up blast, which ends up setting Ivy's plants on fire. Desperate to save her "babies", Ivy releases Supergirl and climbs to a water tower, releasing a stream of water that puts out the fire, but shocks Livewire unconscious. A stray electrical blast catches Ivy, knocking her out. Later, at Alicia's apartment, the two superheroines have treated themselves to a makeover and a pint of ice cream each, as they watch coverage of their success on the news. When interviewed, Watson admits that the two "rookies" responsible for capturing the three super-villainesses "show some potential". Considering the source, Barbara and Kara recognize high praise, and share a resounding high-five. Alfred forces Bruce to live with the guilt of killing Detective Fields. Bruce and Alfred are later surprised to find Rachel Dawes, who is alive and well, in the Batcave. In flashbacks, Eduardo Dorrance, a soldier who once worked with Gordon, arrives in Gotham with the military after a safezone for the refugees called the "Haven" is is blown up by an unknown perpetrator, killing them. 15.'"Shadow of the Bat"-'Bruce welcomes the seemingly-revived Rachel into the team, but it becomes clear that she is Rachel's Earth-Two doppelganger Dala, having been broken out of a prison on Earth Thirty-Six by Owl-Man. By the time Bruce learns who Dala is, he gets bitten. Though he tries fighting off the hunger, Bruce ends up feeding on Roman Sionis and Alfred. Seeing as there is no way to suppress his hunger, Bruce decides to feed on his team. Though they put up a good fight, all but Watson become vampires as well. Watson goes to his old Army rangers comrade Fred Jones Jr. and his team Mystery Incorporated for help. Though often known as "meddling' kids", Mystery Inc is made up of four young adults and a rather intelligent Great Dane who travel the American countryside (on occasion venturing into Canada, Mexico, and even foreign shores for some exotic assignments) in their tech-hideout armored motor home (known as the Mystery Machine) solving unusual cases, often involving high-tech heists, supernatural menaces, and even a shady real estate scheme more than once or twice. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby help incinerate the vampires. Bruce awakens from this to see that he was just having a huge hallucination caused by venom in Dala's bite and Bruce never became a vampire. Bruce, still shaken from the dream, decides to appoint Watson to be the new Batman feeling that he that he is no longer fit to b a vigilante, which Watson accepts. In flashbacks, Nygma goes on the run after Gordon discovers that he blew up Haven, leading to a citywide manhunt. After regaining his memory of the same night the bridges blew, Nygma confronts Cobblepot and learns that Hugo Strange revived him. Strange reveals he implanted a chip in Nygma's brain to mind-control him; Gordon arrives and discovers Nygma's innocence. However, Dorrance reveals that he is the one controlling Nygma and activates the chip, forcing the latter to pursue Gordon. 16.'"Assault on Arkham (Part-One)"-'Watson rescues Temple Fugate, a criminal from Star City on the run from the Green Arrow, from a black ops assassination ordered by S.P.Y.R.A.L. Colonel Lauren Haley, returning him to Arkham Asylum. Invoking Priority Ultraviolet, Hayley captures criminals Caitlin Snow, Floyd Lawton, Digger Harkness, Harleen Quinzel, Anatoly Kynavez, Joseph Wilson, and Shay Lamden for the Ghost Initiative. Their mission is to break into Arkham and recover a thumbdrive in the Fugate's cane. While in Hayley's employ, Fugate copied information on S.P.Y.R.A.L. to make it public knowledge. She forces compliance by threatening to detonate nano-bombs implanted in their necks. Anatoly, who believes it's a bluff, walks out on Waller and is killed as an example to the others. The five are sent to Gotham City, where Penguin has been hired by Hayley to give them arms, equipment, and a place to stay, although he is angry with Harley and Joker for tossing his cigarettes in the harbor for a laugh. Lawton repeatedly clashes with Harkness as the latter does not respect his leadership of the group. To get to Arkham, Harley breaks into a doll store and begins trashing it until she is caught by Watson, as Batman, and sent back to Arkham. At Arkham, John Doe harasses Harley and Harley ends up lashing out by attempting to shoot him with a stolen gun, only to fail in doing so due to Doe's bulletproof prison cell. This distraction allows the others to infiltrate Arkham in disguises. Joseph causes an explosion, putting the asylum on Yellow Alert; Lamde suggests playing the previous day's footage to keep both Batman and Hayley from noticing them. Despite some in-fighting, the team manages to get to the storage room, where they find Harley's mallet and Fugate's cane, however they find the latter empty. Bruce then arrives as Batman due to noticing that the footage showed employees who had that day off, fighting the squad until Joseph pins him during an explosion; Joseph later emerges with Batman's belt as his trophy. However, they then notice Caitlin is missing. It turns out Caitlin was tasked by Hayley to kill Fugate, which was the true purpose of the mission; however, he reveals Hayle can't kill him with a nano bomb for the very same reason she wants him dead: because he knows how to defuse it. The rest of the task force find her and Fugate outside the Medical Facility; they agree to help Fugate escape if he can defuse the bombs. Unfortunately, John Doe also manages to escape as Harley's attack weakened his cell. Meanwhile, Adrian goes to Hub City to meet with Celia Kazantzakis (Julia Campbell). Celia recognizes Adrian as the district attorney of Gotham City. Adrian asks for her son's name, explaining how he is believed to be Prometheus as well as her son erasing all traces of his existence. However, Celia refuses to give Adrian the name of her son, considering it justified and due to her grudge towards Dick Grayson believing that Grayson killed Bland, who was her lover. Lucius Jr., who is with Adrian hacks into Celia's computer and learns that she has been in contact with her son whose name is Richard. Adrian and Walter Jr. then get marijuana while bonding over their issues, such as Doris constantly worrying about Adrian and Lucius Jr. over loosing his lover. In flashbacks, Gordon destroys the chip in Nygma's brain, and Lucius surgically removes it. Dorrance and his men take control of the GCPD; Gordon, Bruce, Alfred, Lucius, Nygma and Barbara work together to broadcast evidence of Dorrance's criminal activities to the press and retake control of the GCPD. Simultaneously, Gordon and Dorrance face off after the latter reveals he that the Haven was destroyed to ensure that the military would maintain that the city was beyond saving. Gordon impales Dorrance with a pipe and takes Lee to the GCPD, but Dorrance's superior, Theresa Walker, takes him to Hugo Strange. 17.'"Assault on Arkham (Part-Two)"-'Fugate hooks the squad up to the electro shock machine, minus Black Spider as he wishes to stand guard. At the same time, a dazed Batman wanders around and is found by the Joker, who sneaks up to shoot him. Fugate turns on the machine as Hayley calls for an update; seeing the bombs' signals fading and learning of the squad's betrayal, she activates them. Harley, Deadshot, Boomerang and Frost survive, but King Shark's head explodes due to his thick skin blocking the electricity; oddly so does Batman's before Joker can shoot him. Fugate begins laughing as the squad hasn't figured out that "Joseph Wilson" is Batman; revealing himself, Batman demands to know why the squad is in Arkham, only for the Joker to arrive and start shooting at everyone. Harley manages to sweet-talk the Joker into siding with her, and Deadshot manages to "out-crazy" Joker to scare him away. It's then revealed Joker had hidden the dirty bomb in Harley's mallet, which he then activates. Joker broadcasts to Arkham, telling Batman and the squad that soon Gotham will be destroyed; he releases the inmates as a distraction to allow him to escape. Deadshot manages to escape in a helicopter, while Frost is presumably killed in the chaos by Bane, and Deadshot and Captain Boomerang battle for who escapes in the helicopter, with Deadshot tackling him out and leaving him to be arrested. Batman notices three heartbeats coming from the helicopter, realizing Joker and Harley stowed away. Batman follows them in the Batwing, ending up crashing the helicopter into a building. Batman knocks out Harley and disarms the bomb. At the same time, Joker and Deadshot fight. Badly beaten, Deadshot manages to pin Joker to the inside of the helicopter as it crashes to the ground. Batman later confronts Waller over the incident, which resulted in Fugate escaping again. Hayley vows that her units will catch him next time, but Batman then warns her to discontinue the Ghost Initiative. Hayley arrogantly dismisses his warning and taunts that they never found John Doe's body. The moment Batman leaves, Hayley's notices a gun's laser trained on her chest and then on her forehead. Deadshot is shown to be the source, reunited with his daughter, and he pulls the trigger, killing Hayley. In flashbacks, When two former GCPD officers are murdered by shapeshifting Indian Hill escapee Jane Cartwright, a.k.a. "Jane Doe", Gordon discovers she is linked to Bullock's early years at the GCPD with Dix, his old partner. After Jane kills Dix, Bullock tracks her down and is forced to kill her; a guilt-ridden Bullock then confesses that he and the victims unethically forced Jane to incriminate her mother for killing her abusive father, and Gordon refuses to forgive him. 18.'"Ace Chemicals"-'At the Ace Chemical Plant, news reporter Jack Ryder is anchoring a live TV special on Jeremiah Valeska. The Joker, watching from above, decides to stage his own tribute to that fateful day, entering the scene, dosing Ryder and his crew with the laughing gas used to make Jeremiah Valeska insane while Lockwood is able to escape, and then "re-enacting" his confrontation with Bruce by tipping Ryder into another large vat of chemicals. Bruce, having glimpsed Joker on the television, is quick to arrive at the plant with Alicia. While Joker's henchmen keep them busy, Joker occupies himself with pushing the hapless Ryder back into the chemical soup every time he tries to climb out. For his finale, Joker gives Ryder an exploding cigar causing the chemicals to explode. Joker then fights Red Robin, knocking her into the plant's controls causing the tank to flush into the nearby sewer, forcing Batman to try and save Ryder while Joker escapes. Ryder's burning coat is seen dissolving into the chemicals and he is presumed dead. However, Ryder survived and had a bizarre reaction to the combination of Joker gas and the chemicals: He transformed into an extraordinarily strong and agile maniac with yellow skin, green hair, and a rictus grin. Ryder runs around town for a while and decides that he should get revenge on the Joker. Ducking into a thrift store, he assembles a bizarre costume, preparing for a new career as a crime-fighter. Ryder uses his own credit card, alerting Alfred to the transaction. Alfred then alerts Batman to Ryder's antics. Ryder finds the Joker's thugs at the Stacked Deck and demands Joker's whereabouts, dubbing himself (based on one of Mo's remarks), "The Creeper!" The three thugs attack Ryder but he has no trouble taking them down. Joker starts moping outside the club when Ryder catches sight of him. Feeling an intense attraction, he accosts hm, wanting his phone number. Joker flees from the club with the Creeper in hot pursuit. He tries to kill him by dropping a heavy crate onto him, but the Creeper is unharmed. Pursuing Joker back to his hideout, the Creeper knocks Harley out the window, causing her to plunge several stories down into a garbage heap.Lying bruised but alive, Harley mumbles that it was her fault for not getting the joke. Joker who throws a vial of explosives at him. However, the Creeper is still unharmed. The explosion leads Batman and Red Robin there, where they begin their pursuit of Joker. The Creeper pursues Joker as well. However, while driving the Jokermobile, the Creeper accidentally unleashes missiles behind him. The Creeper finally catches up to the Joker. Although the Creeper's mania is benign, his methods are so extremely wild and frantic that even the Joker begs to be arrested, clutching Batman's cape and crying, "He's a lunatic!" Batman cuffs Joker and injects the Creeper with a sedative. Back at Ryder's apartment, Batman applies an antidote skin patch that returns Ryder to his normal state. Before leaving him to rest, Batman warns him that the patch must be left on to counteract the chemicals and assures him that his career isn't entirely lost. After they leave, Ryder examines the skin patch curiously, finding it hard to believe that a "little piece of cotton" can make such a big difference. Outside his apartment, there is a small sound of tearing fabric, and soon the Creeper's demented laughter is pealing from the window. In flashbacks, On the anniversary of the Wayne murders, Jeremiah uses two surgical doppelgangers of Thomas and Martha Wayne to force Bruce to relive his parents' deaths, hoping to become "connected" to him. Bruce and Alfred escape as Jeremiah blows up Wayne Manor, and Selina abandons Cobblepot to assist Bruce. Gordon and Lee discover Jeremiah is developing a toxin at Ace Chemicals, and are hypnotized by the Mad Hatter. Jeremiah kills the doppelganger couple and attempts to execute Gordon and Lee at Crime Alley, but Bruce and Selina rescue them. Jeremiah activates the toxin, forcing Gordon to drive it into the Gotham River; due to the water pollution, the government decides against mainland reunification. After a showdown with Bruce at Ace Chemicals, Jeremiah falls into a chemical vat and is left disfigured and brain-dead. 19. '"Blades"-'A new vigilante, the swashbuckling Cavalier, begins his own war on crime and Adrian wants him to be recruited to the team. Bruce discovers that Cavalier is Hudson Pyle, an ex-Hollywood stuntman looking for fame, becomes the Cavalier, a masked crime-fighting vigilante that brandishes a razor-sharp sword, quick wit, an English accent, and handsome smile. It is not long before the people of Gotham fall in love with the new hero. While Pyle's motives and actions are revealed to be honorable, he harbors a dark secret which ultimately leads to his downfall. Pyle's real name is actually Richard Kazantkakis, Matthew Bland's son, who's mother Celia being blackmailed by gangsters, and as a result of this winds up being blackmailed as well. In order to save his mother, Pyle is forced to commit burglaries and thus loses the confidence of the people. Pyle soon kills the gangsters. He comes into conflict with Batman, defeating him in a sword duel. He leaves Batman, who is very weak and feverish after injuries sustained in a previous fight. Owl-Man encounters Cavalier and warns him that Batman is his to take down, but Cavalier vows to kill him first and they come into conflict. Clearly being the superior combatant, Owl-Man overpowers Cavalier and guns down his opponent. Owl-Man then takes off his mask revealing himself to Ben Lockwood, who starts to breath heavily. In flashbacks, Matthew Bland was born in Gotham to a rich family. In 1957, as a curious ten-year-old boy, he stood in the bathroom doorway, watching his sister, Vera, take a shower. When his sister noticed him in the mirror, she was startled and slipped, shattering the shower doors. A shard of glass sliced her leg and she bled out in front of him. By the time the ambulance came, she was dead. This graphic scene of violence scarred Matthew forever, and came as a hard blow to the entire family. For a year after the incident, his mother, Marsha, grew increasingly depressed, culminating in her suicide by jumping off a bridge in 1960. This left Arthur alone with his father, Henry, a drinker who became verbally and physically abusive to him. Henry blamed him for the deaths of Vera and Marsha, and frequently called Arthur a pervert. In 1964, Henry was found bludgeoned to death in an alley near a bar (presumably by Arthur himself, who would have been 14 or 15 at the time). Bland eventually took over the family business and gave birth to a boy named Richard through his mistress Celia. Bland would lock Celia in a bedroom the resembles a young girl's and often called her"Vera". Since Bland often locked her in and called her by the wrong name, she clearly represented his deceased sister, Vera, whom he worshiped and wished to preserve. Richard hated the monster his mother was while Celia loved him due to Stockholm Syndrome. Bland broke Richard's baseball trophies in front of Richard, prompting him to vent his frustration first by hitting baseballs with anger and then bashing his dad's car with baseball bat. Following this incident, he tries to lie about the situation regarding the broken windshield but Bland sees through it punishing him by breaking one of his fingers. This begins to open up the anger that Richard tries to control for his father and isn't fully displayed until Bland's actions at the dinner table on thanksgiving. Having enough of listening to Bland patronize his mother, he finally stands up to his father and begins to destroy his trophies while declaring him a "killer" (in a figurative sense, i.e. the way he is keeping his family under his foot) and even breaks the vase that holds Vera Blands ashes. Bland then starts to beat his son horribly. Later on, Richard goes to his penthouse to watch the news of his father having drowned in his own swimming pool by the Knight and becomes grateful that his evil has ended while Celia became vengeful. 20. '"Throwbacks"-'Bruce takes the team to Detroit to recruit Victor Stone, an individual who is half-human and half-machine, nicknamed by the press as Cyborg. Victor has no interest in joining a team since he wants to take down a group of bank robbers known as the Combatants. Bruce deduces that the robbers are actually a family unit, and that the leader Derek McLean worked for Stone Tech before Silas Stone outsourced 1500 jobs to China and the McLean family lost their home as a result. Feeling guilty, Victor tries to persuade Derek to right his own wrongs, but learns that the family are going to rob another bank. During Victor's confrontation, Derek is fatally shot by the police. Victor meets with Bruce and agrees to join his team. Meanwhile, Avesta is surprised when she learns from President Baker (Bruce Boxleitner) that the next in line for director of S.P.Y.R.A.L. is her, approved by Hayley herself. Though feeling unready to take on a role like this Hayley reluctantly becomes the woman charged with protecting the world after speaking to Watson about it. Watson points out that Avesta has morals and honor as well as thefact that she makes decisions based on the value of human life. Avesta looks into "cleaning" all of Lauren's past mistakes such as disbanding the Ghost Initiative. Avesta has a toast with Watson to honor Colonel Hayley, as she still has some respect for her former superior, however, Watson, on the other hand, is reluctant to toast for Hayley, this proves that he still despises the latter for every unspeakable act she has done over the years. No one (except President Baker and Director Avesta) mourns or grieves over Hayley's death. In flashbacks, the government approves mainland reunification and sends the military to commence the procedure. However, Dorrance—transformed by the strength-enhancing drug "Venom" and now referred to as Bane—captures Gordon and Bruce. Walker reveals herself as Sora, the mistress of Ra's al Ghul, and tortures Gordon in front of Bruce. Bruce frees himself while Gordon is rescued by a woman named Lady Shiva. 21. '"Victory"-'Commissioner Gordon travels to the location of Lady Shiva's monastery and travels there in order to inquire about any information she had regarding Owl-Man's identity. However, he is shocked to find out that Lady Shiva knew of Owl-Man's plan all along and aided him executing it. After Gordon finds Lady Shiva, who reveals that Ra's is alive and that she, under orders from Ra's, assisted Owl-Man in his plan since Ra's wishes to mold Bruce into a Dark Knight. Lady Shiva tells Gordon that Ben Lockwood is Owl-Man and Bruce Wayne is Batman. In Gotham, Adrian's wife Doris is vacuuming the living room and straightening up her daughter Beth's school books by herself. After finishing, she turned around to see that Owl-Man has broken into her home. Screaming in horror, Doris falls backwards onto the ground and attempts to distance herself from the intruder. Doris begs Owl-Man to take whatever he wants but to spare her life because of her daughter. Owl-Man ignores Doris' pleases and knocks her out. Gordon returns to Gotham to confront Lockwood, who reveals he has kidnapped Doris and she will starve if anything happens to him. Gordon informs Bruce of this when Adrian is panicking at his wife being kidnapped. Batman and Vigilante break into Lockwood's home only for Captain Hall and the police to storm in, forcing them to flee. Avesta, who is now the director of S.P.Y.R.A.L., finds Doris' location. Bruce's team, including Gordon, enters the building, finding and rescuing Doris before Batman confronts Jason. Doris is shocked and horrified to learn Adrian is Vigilante and urges her husband to stop his crusade. Adrian agrees and they embrace, however, Doris is stabbed from behind by Lockwood with a butterfly knife. Gordon and Adrian rush Doris outside to Gordon's car so they can go to Leslie Thompkins' clinic for help with Adrian tearfully holding Doris' hand begging her to stay with him. They manage to get there, but just as Leslie is about to treat Doris, she dies in the car with Adrian mourning her loss. Lady Shiva arrives and helps Lockwood overpower and abduct Bruce. Lockwood tells Bruce hat he plans to help Oliver learn who he really is. Meanwhile, Lockwood continues acting normally angering the team. In flashbacks, Lady Shiva begins training Gordon in every aspect of Ninjutsu. Shiva is a very skilled warrior and a stern teacher. Throughout his training, Gordon is unable to best Shiva, but came extremely close during a sword battle, that is fought upon a frozen glacial lake. However, Gordon forgets to take full notice of his surroundings and Lady Shiva breaks the ice beneath him for the victory. 22. '"The Trial of Bruce Wayne"-'In flashbacks, General Wade tries to negotiate a ceasefire between Gotham's gangs, but is shot by Victor Zsasz and left comatose. As Lee operates on him, Bullock discovers Zsasz was acting under Ivy's influence, as she intends to prevent reunification and rebuild Gotham with her plants. Ivy also hypnotizes Bruce and Lucius into shutting down the river's treatment facility and keeping the water polluted, but Selina frees them and helps stop the shutdown. Ivy infiltrates the GCPD to kill Wade, but flees after Lee shoots her. Bruce shares a passionate kiss with a girl who is one of the refugees named Rachel Dawes. In the present day, Captain Hall becomes ruthless to arrest Adrian in the hospital upon learning he is Vigilante and exposes this to the public. District Attorney Eduardo (Lauren Vélez) prepares to indict Adrian for obstruction of justice and even releases most of the dangerous convicts that Chase prosecuted during his time as District Attorney. In order to save Adrian as the team is searching for Bruce, Watson visits Roderick in prison and secretly records their conversation. Watson gives Eduardo a recording of his brother reciting all of Adam Hunt's crimes, including a list of five shell companies owned by him. Watson tells Eduardo that the companies' books have enough RICO violations to put Hunt behind bars and offers this evidence in exchange for her dropping the charges against Adrian Impressed, Eduardo agrees. Later that day, Eduardo announces that Adrian will not be indicted, but will face immediate arrest if he resumes his vigilante activities. Eduardo then claims her office "uncovered" new evidence against Adam, who will face indictment for several counts of money laundering, among others. Lockwood tortures Bruce to make him confess a "secret". The former brings a seemingly reluctant Jason, apparently killing him after Bruce refuses to do it. Bruce reveals that he killed people because he liked it, which Lockwood wanted to hear. Jason is revealed to be alive and still assisting Lockwood. Lockwood releases Bruce, and he returns to the hideout and tells the team about his decision to end his vigilantism. 23. '"You're Doing What?"-'With Lockwood having broken him, Bruce disbands the team and calls in William Dent and the Society of Shadows to kill Lockwood. Alfred tries to talk Bruce out of it, reminding him that there are better ways of doing things. Watson goes to S.P.Y.R.A.L. and manages to obtain a pixelated footage of Lockwood taking off his Owl-Man mask while Alfred and the team stop William and the League from killing Lockwood. Gordon, who is supporting Alfred's decisions, decides to transfer Lockwood into federal custody and ask Bruce for this approval. Unable to decline without arousing suspicion, Bruce agrees and tells Lockwood that nothing was more important than his safety. Before Lockwood is transferred, he quietly expresses amusement at what Bruce did and Bruce quietly promises that they weren't done and Adrian is transported into the custody of the FBI. Alfred tells Bruce hat they can fix him if he is willing to accept help. Bruce rejoins the team, taking out William and the League of Shadows when they attempt to kill Lockwood again. Lucius Jr. and Fox manage to decode Lockwood's pixelation device, revealing Owl-Man's identity to the police. Bruce claims he's not ready to put the cape and cowl back on yet but, with his team, it will be sooner rather than later. Later while in protective custody, Lockwood is writing as he hears two FBI agents receive a message and somehow immediately deduces he has been exposed. He swiftly throws his pen into one agent's eye before strangling the other agent to death with his sling. With his secret identity exposed and his plans ruined by this setback, Lockwood then repeatedly beats the first agent to death viciously in frustration and leaves the safe house. As Lockwood is driving down the street, watching the convoy of GCPD officers going to arrest him drive right past him, he whistles to the radio as he escapes from Gotham City, still splattered with blood. In flashbacks, Bullock has a heart-to-heart with Bruce convincing him that the little things he does matter when Bruce starts to loose hope after Gordon disappears. 24.'"FireFight'"-With law enforcement agencies unable to locate Lockwood, Bruce focuses his attention in cooperating with the FBI with their case against Lockwood, reinstating the Anti-Vigilante Task Force except that there obligation will be to only hunt down Lockwood, and assigning the Strike Force to assist them. Captain Hall is targeted by the Green Arrow. Oliver knocks out Hall and starts torturing him. As it turns out, Oliver has learned from his hacker friend Roy Harper that Hall has been supplying Owl-Man with weapons in exchange for money. Hall then breaks down telling Oliver where to find Lockwood. Requiring weapons and ammunition, Lockwood searches law enforcement databases for known shipments of guns. Lockwood follows a lead to dealer Roland De Fleures, but finds that the shipment was a special delivery and does not serve their needs. De Fleures says that the main shipment is going to someone else, and Lockwood soon finds that S.P.Y.R.A.L. is working on an operation to buy the shipment in hopes of arresting those selling the weapons. Avesta helps coordinate the operation, the plans for which Lockwood learned by hacking into S.P.Y.R.A.L. Lockwood is able to disrupt the agents and hijack the weapons, but they are pursued by Avesta. However, Lockwood's accomplice Agent Jordan Pierce (Jarett John) crashes into Avesta's vehicle, seriously injuring her. Watson saves her life. Batman and Green Arrow go to a video game arcade that Lockwood rigged all the attractions with weapons. Lockwood rigged one of the games to display an image of Owl-Man and the words "GAME OVER". In flashbacks, The government approves mainland reunification and sends the military to commence the procedure. However, Dorrance—transformed by the strength-enhancing drug "Venom" and now calling himself Bane—captures Bullock, Bruce and General Wade. Walker reveals herself as Sora, the lover of Ra's al Ghul, and tortures Bullock in front of Bruce. Gordon arrives just in time to rescue everyone. 25.'"Honor Thy Fathers"-'Bruce is sent a body, identified as Henry Goodwin. While Lucius Jr. and Victor track down Waylon Jones, a criminal released on bail, Bruce and Oliver investigate Goodwin, revealed to have been killed by Oliver's late father Robert Queen, shocking Oliver. The team deduces that Lockwood and Jones are working together to drain Gotham's electricity which was a project Bland had plans to accomplish before his death. Bruce learns that Lockwood was living with his wife Lydia, his son George, and his father Peter. He had helped his father out at his steel factory for some time, even negotiating with Lena Luthor for help with the factory. However, Lockwood moved to Gotham after divorcing his wife. With Bruce wearing the Batman costume again, they track the drain electricity and engage Jones' party while Bruce duels Lockwood. Jones is captured and Lucius Jr. shuts down the plant. Bruce shows Lockwood a photo of his real family to prove Bland is not his father and Lady Shiva was manipulating him. Disillusioned, Lockwood asks Bruce to kill him, but Bruce arrests him instead. Oliver decides to stick around in Gotham until Lockwood's trial. Meanwhile, Adrian refuses to testify in court so as not to upset Beth, leading to the judge dismissing his claim. In flashbacks, Wade, but the latter, now controlled by Strange, orders the military to bomb Gotham. 26.'"Missing"-'The team holds a birthday party for Bruce but Adrian, Lucius Jr. and Victor are later kidnapped by Lockwood's outside team. Realizing that Lockwood is picking them off after Alicia and Gordon are kidnapped by Dala and Jason, Bruce accepts Oliver, William, Hank, Don, and Ariana's aid to help him lean on Lockwood. Lockwood reveals he has kidnapped Bruce's infant child and Katrina forcing Bruce to free him. Watson and Alfred are abducted by Lady Shiva and her followers. In flashbacks, Following the city's bombing, refugees retreat to the GCPD whilst Bane takes command of the military. Cobblepot and Nygma decide to remain in Gotham and stand with the GCPD against Bane's forces. Selina saves Lee from the Sirens, and she and Bruce use one of Jeremiah's recommissioned bombs to destroy Wayne Enterprises' headquarters, slowing the military's advance. 27.'"The Beginning..."-'''Bruce recruits Digger Harkness to help him deal with Lockwood. Harkness reveals his allegiance to Lockwood. Bruce's party frees Katrina, Alicia, and Lucius Jr., trapping Jason. Bruce asks Oliver to take Katrina's party out of the theme park in order to escape and manages to free Watson, Adrian, Victor, and Gordon, who knocks Dala out while Oliver defeats Shiva. Oliver kills Harkness, but sacrifices himself by taking Thea's place on a boobytrap, allowing Katrina's party to escape. They leave but discover that Gotham and the whole themepark is rigged with C-4 explosives, which will detonate if Lockwood dies. Bruce asks Watson to lead the others to Katrina's party and escape while Bruce captures Lockwood in a van when Lockwood tries to flee and saves his infant child. Bruce is informed that Katrina fled from her party back into the themepark in search of her son. Not knowing this, Adrian kills Lockwood despite Bruce telling him not to. The bombs then demolish the theme park, leaving everyone's faith uncertain. In flashbacks, Sora kills General Wade and escapes Gotham by stealing the submarine. In a final standoff with the GCPD and the refugees, the military turns on Bane, who surrenders. Gotham's reconstruction begins, and Gordon is appointed Commissioner of the GCPD. Elsewhere, Cobblepot and Nygma plan to eventually take over Gotham, and Bruce departs from the city, promising to return.